Scrap Clicker 2
}} Scrap Clicker 2 is an idle/merger game made by Endte of Schrott Games, released on February 25th, 2017 in the Google Play Store and on January 8th, 2018 in the Apple Store. The objective of the game is to purchase and later upgrade Stars by merging barrels, buying upgrades using various resources, and prestiging to progress quicker. The game incorporates a variety of additional mechanics ranging from Teams, Ad Events, and a Skill Tree. Currently, the game includes barrels to merge. __TOC__ Official Descriptions iOS App Store Scrap Clicker 2 is an incremental idle game where your main task is to merge Barrels. Collect all Barrels to earn as much Scrap as possible! Earn Golden Scrap to boost your Scrap Production! Features: - Teams and Leaderboards (Unlocked at 1 star) - Ad Events - More than 100 different Barrels - The more you play the more features will be unlocked -> Scrapyard at 5 Stars -> Golden Scrap Multiplier at 6 Stars -> Star Upgrades at 10 Stars -> Bricks at x15 Stars -> Upgrade-Tree at x40 Stars Google Play Store Collect all 30 Barrels to get as much Scrap as possible. Collect Scrap to earn Golden Scrap! Use Golden Scrap to Prestige! Download Scrap Clicker 2, incremental, clicker game, now! How to Play This section is in the process of being rewritten. Upon first starting the game, a small tutorial starts. The objective of the game is to progress as far as possible by merging like Barrels by swiping or dragging on on top of the other. Barrels will passively generate Scrap for the player to use. Scrap can then be used to purchase upgrades to progress quicker and farther in the game. Progressing through the game, the player will unlock new currencies to use on new upgrades, the ability to reset (prestige), purchase Stars, join teams, and various other features. Progression This section is in the process of being rewritten. By tapping on the button on the bottom the upgrades plop up. Especially the first two Scrap Upgrades are useful, Better Barrels being the best normal upgrade in the whole game. By purchasing this one, barrels of a higher tier appear. This is useful because the "board" has only got 20 spaces for barrels, so the highest barrel which can be unlocked is BB level + 19 . Unlocking the highest barrel, # , needs Better Barrels at -19}} (Current max. is ), even though more would be better. After gaining a lot of scrap, golden scrap will be awarded (~Barrel 14). It's recommended to restart for 250 golden scrap two times and then for 500, so the first star can be brought. This can happen way faster using Ad Events, which appear after some merges, which give bonusses for just watchin an ad. "Faster Barrels" and "More Scrap" help a lot at the beginning and "More Magnets" is useful at the beginning too (Before a storm or a level up). After gaining enough magnets from Level Ups and Storms so-called Magnet Upgrades can be brought. GS Multipliers and the first scrapyard get unlocked after some stars, as well the Teams 2.0 after reaching just one star. It's recommended to have joined a team, which does more than 500 000 merges in a week, before reaching the ninth star, because Team leagues are unlocked then, which give magnets. When the tenth star is unlocked, the Scrapyard isn't avaiable anymore. Upgrading stars and a new scrapyard, the Scrapyard v2 are unlocked after four million golden scrap, the scrapyard v2 has got another condition, upgrading 20 stars. Upgrading those costs golden scrap, magnets and fragments, each of the ten stars can be upgraded seperately. It's recommended a lot to upgrade them all the same. The second scrapyard reduces not just the golden scrap costs, the other two too. When reaching x15 stars, the popular Bricks get unlocked. They are produced while being in the game, but the production can be changed in three ways: *The new ad event "More Bricks". Increases the production by x100 for a minute. *Gaining another star increases the production by x4. *Resetting the merge level to 1 increases the production by x2. It's recommended to use them all often. Brick Upgrades can be brought spending bricks and are extremely useful in the endgame. When gaining x30 stars the Team Challenges are unlocked and the skill tree at x40. At the skill tree several ressources can be spent for cool upgrades, there are some upgrades each five stars. Some of the upgrades increase the brick production even further, increase the golden scrap production, make storms shorter or unlock Steel Beams, which can be collected every 60 seconds. At x75 stars the Scrapyard v3 can be unlocked, which increases the magnet production and costs beams, at x100 stars Wrenches and at x115 stars the Scrapyard v4 can be unlocked and finally at x130 stars Tires. After purchasing all upgrades with a level limit and the whole skill tree, the game is finished, kinda. Many players play even further to get more stars and compete in the leaderboards, so it basically never ends. Major Features Currencies Barrels Barrels passively produce Scrap for the player and drive game progression. There are currently barrels to merge and more are coming! Updates Updates are every second Thursday in Android and about every month in iOS. Each update adds 3 new barrels, usually some new Tree Upgrades and sometimes new features like the Tires. Trivia *It's Schrott Games' only game to come out for iOS devices. *It was also Schrott Games' fourth game in the Google Play Store (Now third, the old Eugens Adventure has got deleted). *It's definetly the game with the most languages: German, English, French, Spanish, Polish, Portuguese and Russian. *It's Schrott Games' most popular game, being the first and still only one to reach 500k downloads. Second is Music Maker with 100k and third the original Scrap Clicker with 100k too. *On the Discord Server it's the most discussed game, second being ScrapTD. *The barrels from Scrap Collector are the same as from Scrap Clicker 2. de:Schrotttonne 2 Category:Schrott Games Category:Scrap Clicker 2 Category:Game